Solo queda correr
by Whynotman 234
Summary: Una idea que se me ocurrió, puede que lo convierta en una historia si lo aceptan bien. Los monstruos ganaron... y a la humanidad solo le queda correr.


Estación Arturo.

Año 2155.

Un mes después del ataque.

"¿La flota pudo escapar a tiempo?" preguntó un hombre en un traje bastante desordenado, como si Hubiese pasado un muy mal rato

"Sí señor" respondió su secretaria.

"... Sólo espero que les vaya mucho mejor... Ojalá encuentren un bonito planeta, muy alejado de la Tierra y las Colonias del clúster local" dijo el presidente de la alianza de sistemas o la extinta alianza de sistemas.

"¿Señor?" preguntó la mujer de estatura media y pelo rojo.

"Sí... ¿Qué pasa?" dijo el hombre, bastante resignado a lo que va a pasar dentro de poco.

"Tengo... miedo" dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

"Yo también... Pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?" dijo el presidente totalmente resignado "Al menos tu hija pudo escapar con su abuela... Yo sólo pude ver en una grabación de... cómo le cambiaban el cuerpo al mío y lo violaban de la peor forma posible" y pensar que hace un año y medio estaban cenando en familia.

Recuerdos tristes surgen en la cabeza del presidente, aunque en realidad se podrían considerar bastante felices, sólo que por el contexto de la situación, de que los perdió a todos y vio morir a muchos… por ello pasaron a ser tristes.

Disparos se puede escuchar desde la puerta.

Soldados valientes que van de cara al peligro... Esperando lo Inevitable y aun así luchando.

"Quizá... ¿Las fuerzas de la estación puedan repelerlos?" dijo la mujer recuperando un poco la esperanza.

"Dales unos 5 a 10 segundos y los disparos cesarán... A favor de los monstruos" dijo el presidente adivinando.

Y efectivamente sólo pasaron siete segundos, 7 segundos en los que los disparos cesaron y sólo se escucharon los clásicos sonidos tétricos que muchas de estas cosas podían emitir... Junto con esa horrible sensación.

"Si... Es el fin" dijo el hombre sentándose en su escritorio.

Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, la oscuridad apareció y cubrió a la secretaría llevándosela.

Ni tiempo de gritar o darse cuenta pudo.

Y finalmente la puerta se abrió, aberraciones pasar.

Entes oscuros como el espacio mismo, criaturas delgadas cómo altas y con ropajes humanos entraron, cosas parecidas a fantasmas, animales deformados en formas monstruosas, máquinas, seres humanos parecidos a mujeres con la excepción de esos horribles ojos negros y marcas oscuras en todo el cuerpo y finalmente el ente que no podía comprender abstracto y feo como el subconsciente pueda imaginar.

El miedo toma poder en el hombre... Pero una pregunta también lo hizo.

"¿Porque?... ¿Porque nos atacaron de forma tan brutal y despiadada?... Lo poco de inteligencia que podemos obtener... nos dice que no necesitan de la tierra y nuestros recursos... ¿porque nos persiguieron hasta este punto?" dijo el hombre prácticamente Derrotado, la humanidad, sus más de 15.000 millones de habitantes, derrotados y reducidos a poco más de 485.000 personas.

"¿Porque?" dijo la criatura abstracta, sorprendiendo al hombre "Porque los queríamos a ustedes"

"¿Qué?"

"Porque ustedes son perfectos para la cosecha, lo demostraron en su lucha, en sus viejos y nuevos miedos, perfectos para formar parte del oscuridad y porque son excelentes para la reproducción" pronuncio la criatura etérea "Pero lo comprenderás mejor, cuando te muestre su futuro y propósito"

Imágenes y información pasaron al cerebro del presidente

"Tampoco... hay... Escapé... Sólo prolongamos... lo inevitable" dijo el hombre perdiendo toda esperanza.

"Cómo los ubicamos antes... Los ubicaremos de nuevo, sólo los dejamos escapar para que sus números crecieran... El miedo y la diversión no sé detendrán durante un tiempo... Además sentimos la desesperación de esas construcciones que les permiten viajar tan rápido" dijo la criatura espantando a un más al hombre "o éramos nosotros o esos novatos"

Y así fue como la gran mayoría de gobiernos y la humanidad... Cayeron en un miserable mes.

xxxxxxx

"¿Señor... Cree que con unos 15 saltos será suficiente para perderlos?" dijo el marine.

"Marine... Que sean 30 saltos de relé de masa" dijo el último almirante de flota de la humanidad.


End file.
